


Fanvid: Wolves

by gigglingkat



Series: Kat's Fanvids [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky needs a hug, Fanvids, Gen, although that isn't what this vid is about, and a nap, both from/with Steve, kat shouldn't tag after midnight, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglingkat/pseuds/gigglingkat
Summary: There are always wolves at the door, like he'd cave in and open up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clex_monkie89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clex_monkie89/gifts).



Memories scratch at the Winter Soldier's door, but he's learned to fight the temptation. Bucky's learned to run.

Also on Vimeo

pw: wolves  



End file.
